Easy or Right
by The Hooded Menace
Summary: Robin prides himself on making the right decision, regardless on whether or not it is easy. But has he?
1. Robin

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic here, a bit of a drabble of Robin's thoughts. Hopefully, it doesn't suck too badly. For now, it's a oneshot and will probably stay that way unless I am suddenly inspired or if there is an (unlikely) flood of requests/reviews for another part. Please review, and if you must, bash the story but not the Robin/Raven tilt.

Oh, and I own Teen Titans, along with lemurs, ketchup, and Mars. Oo

Easy or Right

In life, there are times when one must choose between what is easy and what is right, Robin brooded. He thought that after all his time fighting crime and defeating evil, he would automatically choose what is right. But, he was ashamed to admit, he had not. He, the Boy Wonder, leader of the Teen Titans, did what was easy. There was a choice for him to make, to be with one girl or another. The first, the obvious choice for most – the stunning Tameranian princess. Her feelings for the masked teen were an open secret, and, as the tabloids pointed out, they were a couple that was 'meant to be'. However, there was another – a dark, withdrawn beauty. She intrigued him like no other, a puzzle he couldn't solve, a book with half of the pages torn out. Although she appeared cold, she was the one who could comfort and understand him more than anyone he had ever known. She was his soul mate. Why, then, did he turn to Starfire? Because it was easy. The Tameranian was vivacious, kind, and happy. Their relationship was like the cotton candy at the carnivals they attended on dates, sweet and fluffy, but not substantial or particularly filling. It wouldn't put his heart in any danger. Raven was different. She was more like the tea she'd drink when they talked at night: sometimes cool, sometimes hot, sometimes warm, often satisfying, subtle, and potentially addictive. She could fill his heart, or she could shatter it. The Boy Wonder, who had faced more perils than most people dreamed of without fear, ran from the possibility of pain. He chose the easy way. And now hated himself for doing it. A though came to him, uncalled, from the deep recesses of his memories --

It's never too late to make things right.


	2. Starfire

Author's Note: Thanks to all of my amazing reviewers, I have decided to add another part. Two, in fact; one for Starfire and one for Raven. Sorry that this one is a bit different in style and took a while; the last part should come out sooner and closer to the original.

I still own Teen Titans, toast, and the letter 'T'.

She wished that she could say it was a surprise to her. That she didn't see it coming. But that, she knew, would be a lie. For some time now, the Tameranian had felt a distance between them. Sure, there was always an area of the masked Titan that she couldn't even fathom, but this was … different. Always one to brood, he was even more than usual, perched on the sharp rocks at the Tower's base, staring at something that only her could see.

At first, she thought it was his obsessive chase after Slade, but after they captured him, she knew it had to be something else. So, she decided to go for the direct approach and ask him what. He didn't answer at first, just shook his head mutely, still focused on the horizon. A wall of silence separated the two, and, feeling uncomfortable, the alien princess turned to leave. But then, he spoke.

"I can't do this anymore." It was barely more than a murmur, but his tone – it sounded as if he was being wrought in two. The girl wished to know what, but before she could ask, he continued.

"It isn't _right_. It isn't fair to any of us!" The Titan leader didn't even seem to notice the girl; he was battling with himself. "Why is the right choice so hard to make?" then, for the first time since the girl arrived, he turned to her, pain in his eyes. He only said two words, "I'm sorry."

And that was it. Even though she didn't understand what he meant for the most part, she could tell what the last ones were for. Their relationship was over. All was left for her was to move on.


	3. Raven

Author's Note - Mwuahahaha! I have completed this third and final part of my once-one shot XD! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers whose comments kept me going. They get free chocolate and sardine pudding. If you want some or just want to make me happy, review! After this, I might do a Raven/Aqualad for variety, but I also have a vague idea for a RobRae involving Melvin, Timmy, and Teether. Very vague.

Disclaimer: Using Technus, who I stole from Butch Hartman, I have stolen the Teen Titans. Meep.

**Raven**

_It's over! They're through!_ Emotions danced and clashed in the mind of the dark eyed empath. She knew that she should feel sorry for the sake of her friends, but she wasn't. She was jubilant. The breakup of the Boy Wonder and the Tameranian beauty was something that she had long anticipated, but, now that it'd happened, she didn't know quite what to do. For a long time now, feelings had been building up inside; feelings which only he awakened.

At first, she dismissed them as only loyalty to a good leader, gratitude for saving her in a fight, admiration of a brilliant mind. But, she was forced to ask, if it was that, why was it keeping her up at night? Why would he haunt her dreams, her nightmares, her very soul? It didn't make sense.

That is, until after much meditation revealed the truth – she was in love. It was no wonder that she hadn't been able to figure it out earlier; the last time she was in love was a while ago and was a disaster. This time, it was different. The cloaked Titan had fallen slowly, softly, surely for the masked lad. It was knowing that he'd catch her when she fell, rather than the subtle flattery of the dragon. It was the way he'd try to cheer her up, how he'd almost force her to enjoy herself. It was knowing that he actually understood her, more than anyone else ever had. And she understood him. He had an inner darkness, just like her, something that he suppressed. She loved him for what he was, and her dark side loved him for what he could be. Now that he was free, she wished to be with him.

But what should she do? Wait an appropriate amount of time and approach him? Could she handle the rejection which was a very real possibility? So intent on her dilemma, she didn't notice the approach of the object of her inner turmoil. Didn't notice until a single white rose tumbled onto her lap. Until a voice whispered softly into her ear, _I love you._

In that moment, all thoughts, questions, and fears dissolved. The only thing left was the youth gazing intently at her, waiting for her reaction. She smiled – a rare, genuine smile – and flung her arms around his neck. Just before kissing him, she spoke,

_I love you too._


End file.
